Dust to Dust
by mishatippins
Summary: After being human and regaining his grace, Castiel rescues a presumed dead Meg from torture


Let me in the walls  
You've built around  
We can light a match  
And burn them down  
Let me hold your hand  
And dance 'round and 'round the flames  
In front of us  
Dust to dust

She was different. He could tell in just the few moments since she'd called for him, how different and how strange and off she sounded. She was a shell of the warrior she once was, the demon inside her flickering in and out of her skin, almost as if the vessel couldn't contain her anymore and she was about to burst.

He leaned against the door frame, watching her settle down after her third freak out that day, something triggering inside her when he tried to make her something to eat after she was complaining that the Winchesters had little to nothing on alcohol.

Fire. She'd been so scared of the fire that she screamed at him, demanding he shut it off and get her away from there.

And so there he was, watching her with her head buried in her knees against the bed of the motel room he'd brought her to, Castiel feeling her calm as the hours passed.

He'd been so worried about her that he just listened to her request and did as she asked, the apparent torture when Hell found her again taking a toll.

He felt a heavy tug in his heart and he sighed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked finally, breaking the almost intense silence.

"Clarence, it's gonna take more than you winging me away from those plaid asshats to make me ever 'feel better'," she rolled her head up to look at him, watching as he scratched at his scruffy jaw, a weird habit she noticed him doing when he was thinking. "But thanks, anyway. You didn't have to help."

"I did it because I wanted to, not because I had to."

She smirked at him. "You're always so sweet on me, Clarence."

"I try."

"Why is that, by the way? A little against the code, doncha think?"

The angel shrugged. "When have I ever followed the 'code' anyway?"

"Touche'."

She watched him approach her slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed and adjusting so that his coat wasn't uncomfortable under him. He leaned forward, hands in his lap and stared at the wall. "I just…want to. I don't know why. All signs point that I should hate you, should have smite you all those years ago in the prison, but…"

"But?"

"I…" he looked down at the back of his hands, frowning as he tried to piece together some sort of explanation in his head. "I don't know, except that I care about you. As strange as that is."

She watched him a few moments longer, before sliding up where she was and sitting closer to him. She could feel his Grace zap in the air, the angel still as strong and still a warrior as ever, even after, what she heard, the fall from heaven. He made no moves towards her, just let her slide beside him. She watched his profile, the way he his eyes were half closed in relaxation and how he seemed so comfortable around the demon.

"Damn it Clarence, how do you do it?"

"Do what-" he gasped slightly when she grabbed his chin, forcing him to face her before she place a brutal kiss on his lips, first hard and hungry before it softened and she felt a moan vibrate through his throat.

He returned her offer with softness, caring pressure and gentle caresses with his tongue, his hand cupping her face and hers falling down to grab his coat lapels.

"You know," she muttered when they broke apart, "You never let me order that pizza."

"You were presumed dead. I assumed that it would be hard for you to place a call on that."

"Theres my tree topper, almost missed the point-blank Cas," she murmured, kissing him again and feeling him grab her legs to slide her under him in the bed, every caress and every brush gentle as he let himself have her.

His body was pleasantly warm, so much so that Meg was wanting to pull him down to cover her cold body. He nuzzled at her neck before pulling back up to face her, his eyes dilated and his mouth slightly swollen.

"I missed you," he said quietly, his jaw snapping shut as if he was trying to cut himself off there. "I'm…sorry for what happened."

"Nothing you could do about it. Not like you _have_ to do anything about me, angel."

"I know, but I wouldn't mind the cause."

She raised an eyebrow at him, amused, before he lowered his face just inches by hers. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too, you fucking unicorn."


End file.
